Commutation control in a switched reluctance motor is typically established based upon motor position. For example, phase advance control may be utilized to advance the commutation with increasing motor speed so that the build up of current in the phase windings tracks the peak inductance of the machine's magnetic circuit, optimizing operating efficiency over a wide speed range. One common technique of monitoring the motor position is to utilize rotary position sensors such as encoders. However, such standard rotary position sensors are not as robust as the motor and the other electronics and therefore can be a significant failure point, compromising overall system durability. Further, the position sensor and the associated electronics add to the cost and size of the motor. Previous attempts to eliminate standard rotary position sensors included injecting current into inactive phase windings and then measuring the rise and decay of the current to determine inductance. Based upon knowledge of the inductance versus position, a motor position could then be estimated. These methods involved several major drawbacks including requiring additional hardware to turn on and off the inactive phase windings, neglecting magnetic saturation, neglecting back EMF effects, and limiting the speed of the motor due to the time required to probe an inactive phase winding.